wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Krugman
Paul Krugman is an American economist, columnist for The New York Times and leader of his own country, Krugmanistan. He has also written 23 books which have all been published and purchased by assorted freaks and elitists. Writing For The New York Times Mr. Krugman's column covers politics from a gay point-of-view. Krugman illuminating editorials have spanned every facet of liberalism: * All the President's Enablers * Department of Injustice * A Gay Marine Should Marry Your Only Son -Steven has hope for the kruggy since he thinks sweatshops are good for a 3rd world countries economy (a true patriot) Nailing During his interview, Mr. Krugman was unable to speak coherently, nor was he able to "pull off an ad-lib one-liner" as some disreputable internets tubes have claimed. Krugman did everything he could just to stay upright in his chair and not drool on himself. Nobel Prize It has been mistakenly reported that on October 13, 2008 that he won the Nobel Prize for Economics. This is of course wrong since even liberals realize he doesn't know any economics. What actually happened is that the prize committee had forgotten to give out the peace prize to somebody for hating America. (Probably too drunk from one of their orgies.) Nobel's will requires at least one award a year to be given explicitly for America hating. Having only one day to find someone the only person that could be found on short notice was Krugman who got it by default. The Challenge On October 2, 2007, Dr. Colbert mistakenly discovered Krugman had the balls to release his book the same day as Dr. Colbert's I Am America (And So Can You!)It was later discovered Krugman didn't have the balls to release his book on the same day as Dr. Colbert's I Am America (And So Can You!) The Gauntlet is Thrown, Making A Very Strange Chalice If Krugman's Conscience of a LIberal outsells Dr. Colbert's I Am America (And So Can You!) Stephen will stop doing his show. If Dr. Colbert's outsells Krugman's, he has to eat his precious "liberal conscience" as symbolized as it was for Pinnochio by a cricket. July 13, 2009 Nailing * book: "The Return Of Depression Economics" * Nobel-winning economist, New York Times columnist * the crisis has been good for Krugman ** he'd rather not have been right about some of these things * Stephen is conflicted ** he brings the brick to Obama; Obama has dropped the ball * America is on the edge of a second depression * if penicillin doesn't work the first time, go back to leeches * the crisis of our lives ** must be hit overwhelmingly * Goldman Sachs reported good numbers * things are getting worse, more slowly * people now in the White House are not stupid or crazy * his feeling is that we have an enormous crisis; we're ameliorating it * the great fear hasn't yet happened * Krugman has not hired one person, created on job or ran one business ** he admits being a theoretician * the cheeriest thing he said was that we'll need to keep people who buried the bodies because at least they'll know where they're buried Footnotes